omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/The Size of Aselia + Mithos Splits The Moon
Introduction Hello guys, It's SuperBearNeo and today I'm going to make a blog that's part of a long-term revision project. I plan to revise many of the outdated Tales pages, however, I'm going to start small and calculate a feat that scales to most people that aren't Summon Spirits (whom of which are way higher). With that being said, I'm going to do a double calc, one being on the size of Aselia and two, a calculation on what force Mithos needed to even split this planet in the first place. With that being said, It's about time we get straight into this, talking about Aselia and it's size How Big Is Aselia Before we get to Mithos being able to split this, we must also calculate it's size like we said beforehand. In order to do that, we have to look at many shots of Aselia (which surprisingly, there is alot of). Now, since I have a source that basically does it for me,I'll link it here. Basically Aselia was originally comprised of two other planets, which are Sylvarant and Tethe’alla. Now yes, I'm fully aware my source and the wikia refers to both as moons, however, anyone who's basically picked up Tales of Symphonia and it's sequel (or hell, Tales of Phantasia for that matter), you'd know that both are actually akin to planets in their own right and aren't just moons. We can also just say this is Tales being scientific, as in Astronomy, if a smaller planet orbits another planet, it's still referred to as a moon (Not to mention, this is further clarified in Symphonia ). Now with that out the way, we need to establish just how big these planets are and with that, we are kinda lucky, because of one simple fact. The developers admitted that the planets we see in Symphonia and Phantasia are based on our own solar system, they later retconed Aselia being Earth, but the point is, the intent is there and when you look at the prove it makes sense. Anyways, now we get to the meat of this calculation. One would assume that Aselia is Earth (based on before), but not only is this retconed, but we can also take it a step better, we can say that Aselia is actually Neptune, Sylvarant is actually Earth and Tethe’alla is Venus....Now you may be asking "NEO, where the fuck did this come from" and to you this is simple. In lore, Aselia was essentially a barren planet and was mostly water , which basically described Neptune (especially when you consider the information before, which is they are all based on planets of our system). What gave Aselia land was the Elves, who planted The World Tree and gave life to Aselia. Sylvarant is obviously Earth based on the fact it not only looks like Earth in all shots we are given, but it's also based on it given it's Geography and Tethe’alla clearly resembles Venus (and this also is consistent, as Venus is smaller than Earth and Tethe’alla is also smaller than Sylvarant). So with that out the way, we must combine those planets together, as Aselia's true form (prior to Mithos's split) was an amalgamation of these three planets, which by the way, were created by Mithos spliting Aselia into parts Mithos Busts A Super Planet When merging the planets together, you get Mass = 7.045105e+26 Volume = 8.2914528e+29 Radius = 37,193.937 Diameter =74, 387.874 Now wait, we also must clarify one thing, since Mithos was able to split the planet so much, it formed other planers, it's very likely he fragmented Aselia as opposed to split it in half (Which is pretty obvious, as Aselia isn't split in half, just smaller than usual). One last thing we have to do before we get to what we've been waiting for. The timeframe and you may be wondering, how the hell we are going to get one....Well simple, we compare the time it took Lloyd Iriving when using The Eternal Sword. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ZL5h59lqwk The feat starts at 3:30 and the original Aselia is back to normal at 3:41. So it took Lloyd a total of seconds (74, 387.874/11 = 35,335.2727273 m/s or 0.11c) Now we finally arrive to the conclusion 7.045105e+26 * 0.11 * 35,335.2727273^2 = 9.6760265e+34 (Large Planet Level) Category:Blog posts Category:Tales Series